Bad Guy
by anorexia kills
Summary: ¤[One-Shot] Bakura never planned it.. he didn't ask for it.. didn't expect it.. but it came anyway.. and it left him broken in the end.. ¤


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh whatsoever. Never have, and probably never will too. -sobs-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

--------------------

**Bad Guy**

By: Mokubaz-Angel

--------------------

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

I love her, so what?

I love Tea Gardener, happy to hear it?

I don't care what any of you say or think. I could care less what you pathetic fools ever thought. Of course, I can understand how it may have come of as a shock to you, it did for me, but I got over it, and I accepted it, so you should too. It seems impossible doesn't it? That I could even love another human being other then my own self, well guess what? I do, what more do you want from me? To just stop loving her like that and leave her the hell alone forever? Well I won't, because I can't. I wouldn't know how to anyways.

I don't know why I, argh, love her. I don't even like thinking of that word. Let alone saying it. It sickens me. Love. Who needs love? It's just a petty emotion you humans are weak for. But, now I have been infected by it, and I can tell you with certainty, it does weaken you.

I mean, I can't explain it to you, for I don't even understand how I even came to loving her. I just did. Of course, it isn't something that comes to you over night. That would be impossible, it comes in small portions. First, it's just a glance, then you see her and think of her a little bit, then noticing things and then – for fuck's sakes, I'm not about explaining it all to you! It just comes, whether you want it to or not. Expected or unexpected, and I can tell you one thing, I did not want this or expect it.

She doesn't know of my loving her. To be honest, I'm not quite sure I want her to know. I mean, perhaps I'm a bit nervous as to how her reaction might be, and the thought of her saying no or laughing and telling others would not go so well for me. But even so, the thought of even losing her. . .well it's not a comforting feeling at all.

Damn! I shouldn't love her! I, Bakura, do not need some petty woman. I don't need love! I don't need anything! Being alone suits me just fine. I prefer it. There are no worries, no one to watch over but yourself. Simpler, easier, hell, everyone should be alone!

But. . .whom am I kidding, right?

Should I even continue to waste my time, night after night, denying it all? Try to tell myself these lies, in hopes I'll believe them? I guess not. It's just a waste of time anyways, and I hate wasting my time. So I guess I should stop, but I can't. I'm fighting with myself really.

Should I accept that I love this female? Or, should I continue to feed off these lies until I realize there's no denying it. No way out of it.

Whatever, it doesn't matter, because either way, deep down, unfortunately, I know that I love her, and I always will. She's the one for me, and I want her. I need her.

Sickening, isn't it? I now need her, and for what? Why the hell would I want some woman? I keep trying to figure it out, but nothing comes to mind. Fucking pissing me off, to be honest. I want to know, but it seems I can't, because my mind can't figure it out.

Laughing at me, aren't you? Laughing at me, in my moment of confusion and weakness. Laughing because you probably all know the answer. Well guess what? You can take that answer, and shove it. I don't need it from you; I'll figure it out on my own. Besides, you're probably wrong too, I'd be a fool to listen to any of your answers.

It doesn't matter that I love her, anyways. Never will, I guess. So I don't need an answer. All I wanted was her, and to be seen differently. Not the man that's caused them so much pain, or the one ruined times when they should have been happy. I wish they could have forgotten that, and given me a second chance.

After all, don't we all deserve the second chance to life? To show you've changed? That you're not all that bad? To be even a little bit happy?

I guess not, and that's just how life goes. I'll never be given that. All I'm allowed to do is suffer and be alone. Forever. Until the day the gods decide to rid me of this planet. Until then, I'll be miserable.

Until then, I'll stand in the dark corner of the room, as I watch Ryou hold her and kiss her. I'll watch him be happy with her. I'll watch them grow old together.

Why you ask?

Well, because Ryou's the good guy. .

And no one ever loves the bad guy.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**End.**

-

_Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!!_


End file.
